The primary objective of this research project is to critically analyze the tasks and techniques that Black counselors and psychologists employ in providing mental health services to Black students in the public school. The proposal work plan for 1976-77 involves accomplishing the following tasks: (1) pretesting of the interview schedule will begin in April as scheduled, (2) analysis of pretest-data will be conducted in May, (3) revisions of the interview schedule will be made during the month of June and forwarded to the printer, (4) the interview training materials will be reviewed and revised in June, (5) a project progress report will be submitted in July, (6) the final stage of data collection will be conducted during the November-February months, and (8) the analysis of data and preparation of the final report will be actively worked upon and completed during the March-June (1977) months.